Until we meet again
by mamoo999
Summary: Season 7: EP1. Kate stands frozen, she is in shock. Her eyes are focused on the horror just over the edge of the embankment. With trembling hands she holds onto her wedding dress. The heels she'd carefully selected for this day are sinking into the soft dirt, the earth continues to shift and crumble underneath her feet...Just like her hopes and dreams of a future with Castle-
1. Chapter 1

My take on season seven.

Spoiler alert, just kidding I don't know anymore than you.

thanks for reading.

* * *

Rick felt himself being dragged. Something wasn't right, he was supposed to be getting married. He didn't need to be dragged down the aisle. Hell, he'd been the one who couldn't wait to get married. He struggled to focus. "Guys, guys there is no need to drag me just let me get my bearings." Espo and Ryan were playing tricks on him. "Is this because I didn't want strippers at my bachelor party?" Rick blinked furiously trying hard to focus, but there was something in his eyes. His vision was blurred. Reaching up he gingerly touched his head, it felt sticky.

Then he remembered a black sedan was following him. He'd slowed to allow the vehicle to pass instead it sped up and rammed him off the road.

The weight of what transpired hit him. You know that feeling, the one where you know in gut something is wrong. Well that's the one he'd felt moments before his Mercedes flew through the air, over an embankment.

His last thought was he was really glad he drove the Mercedes, the safety features were phenomenal.

He'd crawled or was dragged from the car. He couldn't really remember exactly, just when he'd decided things couldn't get any things got worse. His car burst into flames. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the heat, he blinked rapidly but his eyes wouldn't focus.

He wished he had something to clear his vision-"be careful what you wish for darling." He heard his mothers sing-song voice in his head and before her voice trilled the end note of darling a steady stream of water poured on his face. If this was what water boarding felt like he didn't want any part of it, his mind shifted to Kate and the water torture she endured at the hands of Vulcan Simmons. This was nothing. Coughing and spitting Rick shut his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose. Instinctively putting his hand up in front of his face. That's when he felt the cold steel snap shut around his wrists.

The dread of things to come weighed heavy. Somewhere deep down, he knew this wasn't going to be near as much fun as when Kate cuffed him.

Kate-was she alright? He couldn't give up now. He was getting married damn it Everything they'd been through. This wasn't how their story ended. He'd waited too long to let some asshole screw things up now. The mob, and ex-husbands be damned.

The water and the flood of tears helped his vision. Rick blinked rapidly to help focus. He almost wished he hadn't.

Coming into focus was none other than Jerry Tyson. Rick knew it was the sadistic son-of-a-bitch 3XK killer immediately. He'd changed his face, but the soulless eyes gave him away. He couldn't change that feature. The snarky comment was out of his mouth, before his brain registered it wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. "Of all the faces Kelly could have sculpted, seriously that's the one you choose?" Rick braced for the assault. Tyson didn't disappoint. "Give her my regards" Rick wheezed out as he rolled over on his side.

"She's dead" Tyson voice was devoid of emotion.

Rick knew once Tyson used her to further his sick plan. He killed her. A sociopath didn't feel any compassion. Getting rid of Kelly was just like tossing last nights dinner scraps. The purpose fulfilled it didn't make any sense to keep them around. Who knew what sick fascination she saw in the killer.

He never understood why some people wrote letters to serial killers In prison. He didn't understand Their motive, why would they seek a relationship with a psychopath? What did they hope to gain? Most would never meet face to face. He was fascinated with the motive behind the murder he sought out the story, but he didn't a relationship with a killer. His bride-to-be fought for justice. She fought for the ones who no longer had a voice. Tyson interrupted his thoughts.

"I spent months of planning, So that I could disappear. You just couldn't let it go could you? The writer who has to know the story." Tyson struggled to maintain his composure. "What's the matter Castle your diva mother never teach you curiosity killed the cat." Tyson yanked Rick to his feet. His last words, hissed in Rick's ears. "Didn't you learn anything with our last encounter? I set you up for murder. You only got off because I allowed you to, you're sole purpose was to witness my death. You couldn't even get that right."

Tyson shoved Rick forward. Small twigs snapped as castle's dress shoes slipped as he struggled with the uneven terrain. The slick soles were made for dancing not hiking through the woods and He didn't believe they were going to grandmas house either.

His tux was being ripped apart by the low tree branches. He was grateful his hands were cuffed in front of him. It made traveling a little easier.

Rick realized Tyson was putting as much distance from the crash site as possible. He wondered who drove the other car if Tyson was here with him. This time he kept his mouth shut. He was trying to come up with a plan. What would Beckett do? She would shoot his ass that's what she would do.

Rick stumbled and was rewarded with a jab in his back.

"Forgive me, but I was going to my wedding I-I'm not dressed for hiking." Rick was pissed. He was supposed to be getting married. His heart sank as he thought of Kate. They'd come so far, no way this was how their story ended. He wanted his ever after. The writer never doubted for a minute they would be happy.

He willed himself to survive, whatever it took. He would not be the cause of Kate spiraling down the rabbit hole. Falling into the same self-destructive path she took when her mom died.

He'd almost lost her then. He damn sure wasn't going to lose her now.

Tyson snarled, the writer slowed. He shoved Rick forward. "Come on castle, miles to go before we sleep."

"Robert Frost? _The woods are lovely dark and deep. And I've got miles to go before I sleep miles to go before I sleep_. Isn't that a little to meta, even for you."

"Just because I don't read the drivel you write, doesn't mean I do not appreciate good works of literature. The arts, fine wine. Oh and the last time I stopped by your place I grabbed a bottle of Sancerre. I hope you don't mind. I was doing you a favor really, after all we both know your mother is one glass shy of becoming a full-fledged alcoholic."

Rick lunged at Tyson his shoes lost traction right before he reached him, his momentum pushed him forward head first into face a bush. Tyson laughed out loud. "If your lovely bride-to-be could only see you now she'd surely change her mind."

Tyson voice changed with his next breath. "Try anything like that again and I will gut you and leave you here to rot. Do you understand?" The cold emotionless timber of his voice convinced Rick now was not the time. Tyson won this battle. Rick planned on winning the war.

Rick got up and nodded that he understood. He wisely remained silent, his focus only focus was to survive and wait for an opportunity to end Jerry Tyson. This time he would make damn sure he was dead.

"Gee, Castle I'm disappointed in you. Aren't you going to ask me why are you doing this?" Tyson said mockingly in a high-pitched voice. "They all want to know why. It's the age-old question really, boring but necessary for the small-minded."Tyson continued without any prompting from Rick.

"It's simple really. I promised you I'd return, I sent you a little song 'till we meet again.' I wanted something a little more cryptic but Kelly insisted you were to thick to figure out a real clue."

"We don't have to worry about her interfering now do we. I was reading an ad on a site it's similar to your Craig's list. He kindly explained. The web site is strictly for professionals like myself. It took a year to be for me to be accepted. The verification process is tedious. Anyway the site allows you a source to buy certain items for instance the green and white nylon rope that I prefer, or offer your services. The keeper of this site is a computer guru, he can hack into NORAD and not leave a footprint. Relax he's not a war mongrel his passion is for young boys. Let's just say his tastes demand he keep a low profile."

Rick was glad he was walking in front of Tyson. The evil and vile spewing from his lips sickened him. He knew he needed to listen, but it was difficult. Tyson was a sick and twisted individual. He wondered if the serial killer was born because of twisted relationship with his mother or an evil that he was born with.

Tyson kept talking as they walked. "If I go to a hardware store to purchase my rope it's 'marked' a picture of the purchaser date time and location is sent directly to Quantico in Virginia. I don't want the FBI tracking me. It's not likely they would ever catch me but, even a blind hog finds an acorn every now and then."

Tyson laughed eerily. "Listen to me prattle on, there was a contract for you listed on the site, and the payer wanted you alive. It seems they wanted to have the pleasure of killing you themselves. I don't need the money Kelly provided me with a fortune. She helped several receive a new identity and they paid very well. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Their walk continued silently for a few miles when Tyson started talking again.

"I decided what a lovely way for us to meet again, with the added bonus of interrupting your wedding. It's not very nice to interrupt someone's plans is it? Months of planning wasted." Tyson let out a sigh. "I feel so much better after our little chat don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I have a Beta!_

_Thank you Elizabeth!_

* * *

_This can't be happening-not after everything we've been through….. _Kate franticly made her way down the steep embankment.

Kate stumbled and fell numerous times, but each time she got up and kept pushing, her determination to get to him stronger than the challenge of traversing the unforgiving terrain. She stumbled again, painstakingly inching her way closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire flared and pushed Kate back; she raised her hands in front of her face to shield it from the intense heat and watched in horror as the flames boiled out of the car; it was fully involved.

Kate looked up toward the sky. She needed help; no, she needed _him_. The bride-to-be felt the mist fall from the sky before she saw it.

The fire-fighters were at the top of the ravine with their water hoses aimed at the blazing car and Kate watched the water patterns change from a fog spray to a full-on direct assault, their hoses all trained directly on the burning car. She blinked rapidly; she _had_ to see.

_Drowning would be better than burning to death_. _I was with him once, trapped in a car. I remember being mad at him for leaving me to search for my gun; I knew he was trying to save us, but I just wanted my last moments on earth to be with him. I was abandoned as the water rose higher and higher. Scared, though not of dying; I thought I was alone until I woke up and he was right there smiling up at me; those big beautiful blue eyes filled with love _\- Kate's attention snapped back to the here and now.

The fire-fighters opened the hose nozzles full force and the water rained upon Kate's shoulders, her sodden dress weighting her down. Each step was slowed, every fiber in her being screamed _get to him, you have to save him, it's not too late_.

Everything was happening so fast that her world was spinning out of control, but Kate experienced every sound and smell. It was if the earth halted its rotation and she was stuck in a slow-motion world. The car was still smoldering when she made another attempt to get closer.

Kate closed her eyes, she didn't want to look but knew she had to. She gritted her teeth and willed herself to open her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. Everything inside the car was burned away. The only thing left was a smoldering frame. Kate focused on the driver's seat, it was _empty_.

Kate stood transfixed, staring into the car. "He's not in the car," she looked up, shaking her head. She repeated once again, her voice breaking from the overwhelming stress of the moment, "he's not in the car."

Her announcement echoed through the crowd. His family was gathered at the top of the embankment anxiously awaiting any news of a beloved son, father, and friend.

_Where is he_? That was the question on everyone's mind.

Espo descended and helped Kate up the slippery embankment. Lanie, her maid of honor, was waiting at the top. Kate could read the heartbreak in her best friend's eyes. The feisty medical examiner had championed the two finally getting together and Kate wished she'd listened to her sage advice… "Girl, you need to pull your head out of your ass and go for it." If she had, maybe she wouldn't be standing in a ruined dress alone on her wedding day.

Ryan wasn't aware he shook his head as Kate came into view. His eyes trained on her mother's beautiful wedding gown, covered with mud and soot.

Kate had been so happy for him when he married Jenny, her eyes shining as she and Castle, her plus one, congratulated him and his bride. Jenny had told him that night, after watching the pair dance the night away, that they would be the next ones to get married. He had laughed her off because Castle and Beckett weren't even a couple then. The happily married Irish man's heart was breaking for her; she hadn't deserve this, neither of them did.

Kate nodded as each of her friends uttered assurances that they would find him. They were trying to remain strong for her, but she could read the fear in their eyes. She knew she needed to get moving, time was ticking and each second counted.

Espo took Ryan and began to reconstruct the events leading up the Mercedes going over the embankment. They locked eyes and nodded as they reached the same conclusion after picking up the broken tail light cover off the pavement; that this was no accident, someone had pushed Castle off the road. This changed everything; now it was personal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate's brain was focused on finding him. There were so many variables: was he hurt? Espo and Ryan had proved that he was forced off the road; who had done it? She mentally ran down the list of suspects. It was a long one because she and Castle had put so many dirt bags away over the years. Mob hit, alien abduction? Kate rolled her eyes Castle's wild theories definitely rubbed off on her.

She smiled as she recalled their memories, wonderful moments shared through the years. She barely remembered life before him, she hadn't have much of one, her only focus was finding justice for her mom and living had been pushed to the back-burner, but not today - _I will find you, Castle_.

Kate uttered assurances to Martha and Alexis that she didn't even believe to be true, not at the moment anyway, but they were staring at her as if she held the answers to all of life's mysteries.

The heartbroken detective believed in her soul that he was still alive. She _felt_ him, and that was the only thing holding her together.

The Hampton's police officer on scene didn't flinch when Kate started issuing orders. He knew full well that this was out of her jurisdiction, but the man missing was one of her own. The officer had heard the stories from Chief Brady, how the detective and her missing fiancé uncovered the drug ring and the murderer of Aaron Lerner. It was the biggest case to come to the sleepy little hide-away of the rich and famous.

Brady had taken another job "so he could be a real cop" instead of enforcing leash laws to protect the locals' pristine flower beds. He said after the case he couldn't go back to just presiding over the sleepy little community. He needed more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate set up a command center at the Hampton's house, in her mind it was ground zero.

The first night she listened in on every interview the boys conducted. They talked to each wedding guest and caterer that had access to the grounds and she used Castle's storyboard to construct her timeline.

It was three in the morning before she stopped. The boys had insisted that they all get some sleep. She was talking incoherently and would freeze in place for several seconds at a time. Kate reluctantly agreed. She saw how tired they were and realized it was pointless to continue until the new day dawned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate pulled a t-shirt that held his scent out of the laundry hamper. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed, not even bothering to get undressed. With his shirt clutched tightly in her hands, she raised it up, closed her eyes and inhaled; _his_ warm and musky scent filled her nostrils.

The would-be-bride buried her nose in his shirt and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading,

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Exhausted the jilted bride finally fell asleep around four a.m. Kate had cried until she'd ran out of tears. Rick's twisted shirt was sopping wet.

The shock of the previous days events were morphing into anger. The rage she felt was consuming her, it pushed her to find the person or people responsible. Her resolve was fueled by her desire to rain down havoc on who ever was responsible for taking the love of her life from her.

Kate surprised herself, knowing full well she wouldn't stop until she'd found him, and heaven help the poor bastard's if they'd hurt him. She didn't care what it cost her. If she lost her badge so-be-it. She was out for justice….only this time around she was more than willing to bend the rules. Bend, break, hell she would shatter them if that's what it took to get him back.

The feisty detective learned how from the best, Rick's dad AKA Jackson Hunt, and Rick himself did what it took to get Alexis back. Kate stayed the course, played by the book, and in the end Rick and his estranged dad were the ones who brought Alexis back.

Kate's gut instinct told her that the outcome would have turned out vastly different if Castle and Hunt hadn't came in when they did. She knew now that Volcoff was never going to let Alexis live. He wanted revenge and he didn't care who he took down, he was only out to satisfy his blood thirsty lust. Kate understood Rick wouldn't let her promise him that she'd bring Alexis back. He knew he'd never be able to forgive her if she'd died. He would have fallen down the rabbit hole with the death of his daughter, and Kate or anyone else wouldn't be able to pull him back from the abyss.

She barely made it out herself. It took Rick a long time to bring her out of the black and into the world of the living.

She'd been stuck in a world where the only thing she saw was her mother slumped against the wall in a filthy alley. She was left to die like a piece of garbage.

Kate was afraid for Rick. Losing Alexis would have broken him. Kate witnessed first-hand how her writer loved without reservation. He loved with his entire heart. It's just who he is-

* * *

Rick woke up. His head felt like trained circus bears were dancing around in it. The constant pounding and unrelenting pressure was unbearable. _I've felt this before _he thought. Rick opened his eyes, he was extremely confused and disoriented, and he was really having a hard time trying to make sense of his current situation.

He was lying on a bed fully dressed, minus his shoes and socks. His tattered tux had been replaced by a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. He lifted his hand and rubbed it over a small bump. That was his first clue in discovering, that he'd been drugged_. This is just like the time I woke up and Kate's head was resting on my shoulder. I thought we were getting abducted by aliens._

The unique headache was the second clue. Not remembering was the third, and the final one that led him to determine what had happened.

His brain struggled to recall what happened_. He remembered he was driving. He was going to marry Kate…and then…he was run off the road…..Tyson! That bastard must have drugged me before he handed me over to who ever is doing this_. Rick remembered Tyson told him he'd kidnapped him for someone else. He didn't believe the lying bastard at the time, but it looks like he may have actually told the truth for once.

Rick closed his eyes he felt like he was going to be sick. The room was rocking-_wait isn't it supposed to be spinning?_ His blue eyes popped open. He was still fighting the pain and nausea. He willed himself to get up.

He stood. The room was definitely moving. Rick shuffled over to a small porthole and looked out. The only thing in his field of vision was water.

He closed his eyes, as if he could erase the vision from his head_. This can't be right, I was in the woods with Tyson and then_\- He couldn't remember anything else. He woke up to this. What ever this was. His left arm rose unconsciously to feel the small bump again. _Why can't I remember?_

"Oh no, hell no!" his fury overtook him, he picked up the nearest item which so happened to be one of his scuffed black leather wedding shoes that he'd marched through the woods in. He hurled it across the room. The shoe slammed into the tiny cabin wall and the sound rang in the writer's ears. "This can't be happening." Rick franticly began searching for _anything that_ would help him make sense of this nightmare he was trapped in. His fuzzy head was made worse by the rage that boiled inside him.

Rick looked up and cursed the universe, but really his anger was directed at one man and his name was Jerry Tyson. "You sick son-of-a-bitch, when I kill you this time you will stay dead!"

Rick closed his eyes, he thought of Kate and fears made his heart seize- she believes Tyson died in the fall from the bridge, she won't be prepared for an attack from him. He closed his eyes again and tried to calm his racing heart. He couldn't think while he was in such a state of rage.

He needed to calm himself, he thought of the one person who could, Kate. He thought of Kate, his beautiful Kate. Rick's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, he was trying to recall her scent. His hand rose and searched the air for her. He could see her in his mind so clearly. He'd spent years studying every curve of her lovely face. He remembered how he felt when he touched her smooth skin for the first time. He recalled the way the sun changed the color of her hair. He saw her smiling at him her eyes filled with love. He loved the adorable way she ducked her head when she was embarrassed. His breath hitched as he told her "I love you so much." Rick opened his eyes, he was calmer.

He'd waited for the day that they would be together, the day they stood before their family and friends as they shared their love and commitment to each other. His heart broke knowing he wasn't there to take her hand from her fathers. He'd wanted to proclaim his love for her in front of their families. The tears spilled from his eyes. He dried them with the sleeve of his tacky Hawaiian Shirt the basterd's dressed him in.

"You need to get it together" he told himself. His watery blue eyes dried-up as his determination rose. He would get back to Kate or die trying, and he would find his way back to her, but first he needed to find out where he was.

He began his search.

The determined groom-to-be made his way through the small door of the cabin. He had to duck to get his large frame through the narrow curved opening. He discovered there was a small head off of the tiny bedroom that he'd awoken in. Rick stretched out both arms, his palms rested on both of the walls.

He flipped the mattress over on the bed with one hand-nothing he found nothing. He searched every nook and cranny of the boat.

Nothing made any sense. He found food, water, clothing, bathing supplies. _Why? _ Was the question he kept asking himself?

Rick finally sat down dejected on the chair in the galley. He went over the things he knew. He was on a boat, that fact he'd become painfully aware of. He closed his eyes and scrubbed his face in his large hands, as he opened his eyes he saw what he'd missed.

It was hiding in plain sight. An old fashioned typewriter, it looked exactly like the one he kept in his office. It was something he was used to seeing everyday. He'd overlooked it in his original search. He was upset because he'd overlooked it. His brain didn't register it because it was familiar.

He vowed he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He would search every square inch of this boat.

He angrily yanked the pristine sheet of paper from the machine. He recognized the quality of the paper. It was bonded, not the run of the mill typing paper that came in a ream of 500. This was quality paper, the kind that was sold a sheet at a time in an office supply store. It was cream colored and infused with linen. He also noticed it wasn't typed on this machine. It was most likely copied onto the paper. It didn't have the indentions that typing on this machine would make.

* * *

Richard Castle

Greetings,

By now you've ascertained that you are on a boat. I will tell you it's located somewhere in the North Atlantic. I wouldn't get your hopes up for a rescue; you are well beyond any of the shipping routes. I must also inform you that the boat has been disabled, and the signaling devices have also been removed.

I have provided plenty of food and water. I want you to live….the tradeoff of course is that you will be living the rest of your life alone as I am. A prisoner just as you has made me. Isolated from the world and everything you love.

I wanted you to experience the isolation and loneliness of being stripped from your loved ones. The special pain that comes from having your freedom ripped from you.

I must admit taking you on your wedding day was an added treat. Our mutual acquaintance, Jerry Tyson, or Jerrod Brown is the name he is using these days…..He suggested it would be poetic justice.

I must confess I am distraught over not being able to witness your journey into the abyss. I will however derive great pleasure knowing that you will suffer.

I have wealth as you do, but this I ask you "What good is money without the freedom to spend it?"

Oh, your almost bride Kate is very distraught. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her job. She really is a wildcat…. I'm sure she will move on when she realizes that you are never coming back.

I am rather curious- How long do you think she will wait for you?

I imagine she won't have to worry about finding someone to replace you. She is after all a striking woman.

You will soon discover the monotony of isolation. It's rather cruel really.

Best wishes, my fellow suffer.

Mickey Barbozza

* * *

The letter slid from Rick's trembling fingers.

Mickey Barbozza, he was the mob hit man that was busted when Kate and he were trying to get Rogan O' Leary to sign the divorce papers. The biker gang that O' Leary owed money to turned him in for the 100,000 .00 reward that the FBI posted. Barbozza was hiding for over a decade before he was caught. He must blame Kate and me for getting caught.

No….No…No-

Rick flipped the bolt on the cabin door and slid the hatch open. He climbed the ladder and stood on the deck of the small boat.

His eyes rotated 360 degrees; the only thing in his line of sight was ocean.

Rick would soon discover as promised in the letter. The boat was rendered immobile. It would float upon the ocean day after endless day.

He was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.

* * *

Kate stood in yesterday's rumpled clothes in front of the master bathroom sink. She leaned into the vanity and splashed cold water onto her swollen and red eyes. She picked up her toothbrush and laid out a line of paste that covered most of the bristles, she began to brush automatically, just as she'd done countless times before... but, when she glanced up, the image in the mirror startled her. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She could've passed for a zombie. Kate rolled her eyes, only Castle could make her think of 'zombies.' It was so him-the weird cases. He loved them, but he also helped figure them out.

_Babe where are you? _

_Every morning Rick embraced the other Kate from behind. He would cradled her in his arms and then he would send shivers up her spine as he gently nibble her neck and whispered "good morning, my love," then he would place a cup of steaming mug of coffee on the bathroom counter . He always used her favorite mug. The big blue ceramic one, it had "One Writer girl" printed in white. He'd had it made special, just for her. She knew he loved the way it made her smile every time she saw it. He knew she only smiled that smile for him. Then he would disappear, knowing she needed a few minutes alone in the morning. It made the other Kate's heart happy that he knew these things about her. Rick loved that she spoke the words now 'I love you ' was important, but the intimate moments were the ones that filled his heart. He cherished those moments, because in those moments he knew. She'd let him in. _

Kate stopped mid brush and waited. She turned around, with the faintest of hopes that by some miracle the last 24 hours had been a dream, a really bad dream. She waited….

He didn't come.

She could _feel _his absence. It was had to explain it, but the feeling was real. When they were together the energy in the room changed, others had witnessed, and commented on the unique connection of the duo.

Kate felt his presence, when she was being tortured by Vulcan Simmons. (He was the tool but Senator Bracken was the man behind the orders.) She'd survived the torture because he was with her. Her partner gave her the strength to take it.

Kate closed her eyes; a thousand miles away Rick closed his.

"_I will find a way." _The words spoken in sync miles apart, but the words gave them both a reason to hope.

Kate rinsed her mouth, and stripped off yesterday's grimy clothes. She stepped into the shower with renewed purpose.

The detective stepped directly under the icy spray, using the cool water to sooth her swollen eyes. She vigorously scrubbed away yesterdays dirt and grim, and as the icy water cascaded over her slim body, the smell of smoke rose up to cruelly remind her of yesterday's fire. She scrubbed harder, she needed that smell to wash down the drain, and she didn't want any reminder of yesterday's tragedy. "No "she said through gritted teeth, "it wasn't a tragedy." Rick was alive, and right now that's all she held on to.

Kate stepped out onto the plush rug in the master bath, and grabbed a towel from the warmer. She'd grown accustom to the spoils that came from living with her writer. Her breath hitched, as she realized he _should_ be her husband, and they _should _be heading to their honeymoon. Rick didn't tell her the location of their honeymoon he'd wanted the destination to be a surprise.

Kate dried off vigorously. She tried to warm her body after getting chilled from the brisk shower.

She carefully applied concealer, hiding as best she could last nights crying jag.

She wanted the focus to be finding Rick, she didn't want people wasting time concerned about how she was coping. She knew they would be watching her.

Kate was the first one up. She discovered that fact when she went into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. She glanced at the clock, and then looked back at it. She noted the time Five o'clock a.m. . . . She quickly calculated she'd been in bed for exactly two hours. She didn't even try to determine how much of the two hours was crying and how much was time was spent sleeping.

Right now it was the least of her concerns. Priory number one was _finding_ him.

Kate made coffee as quietly as possible, she didn't want the entire house to wake up. She needed this time to formulate a plan. She grabbed a notebook stored by the phone in the kitchen, she wrote while she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. She made notes to add to Castle's time line.

* * *

Rick stood on deck. His eyes scanned the horizon. The only thing in his field of vision was water. He was imprisoned by water. He could hear his prison slapping the sides of the boat. That's when he noticed the storm clouds rolling in. The sky was getting darker.

The clouds looked angry, when Rick saw the next lightning flash he counted "one –Mississippi- two- Mississippi –three- Mississippi –four- Miss-,"and then he heard the sky crack and the thunder boomed. The storm seemed a lot closer, especially since he was stuck in the middle of it. The hair rose on his arms right before the next bolt of lightning struck.

He'd looked up thunder once, on Wikipedia; _**Thunder**_ _is the sound caused by lightning. Depending on the distance and nature of the lightning, thunder can range from a sharp, loud crack to a long, low rumble the sudden increase in pressure and temperature from lightning produces rapid expansion of air surrounding and within a bolt of lightning. In turn, this expansion of air creates a sonic shock wave, similar to a sonic boom, which produces the sound of thunder, often referred to as a __clap__, __crack__, or __peal of thunder__. The distance of the lightning can be calculated by the listener based on the time interval from when the lightning is seen to when the sound is heard. _

That's why he'd counted before, to determine how close the storm was. It _felt_ like it was right on top of him.

He felt the vibration from the massive power of the thunder clap "I know what you mean buddy." The anger boiled inside of him just like the storm he witnessed before him. He didn't move he just watched in awe at the sheer power of the storm, it captivated his attention. He stood transfixed just staring at the storm. It wasn't until after he felt the first rain drop, he decided wisely that he'd better go below and ride out the storm.

The wind was cooler now and the waves were beginning to increase in size. "Time_ to button down the hatches._" Rick headed down below. He secured the hatch just as the sky opened up and the rain hammered the boat.

The ocean tossed the small vessel like a toy boat in a bathtub. Rick ducked as objects flew through the air. He was trying to make it to the bedroom, reasoning that it had less objects to fly around.

Rick notice just after he passed the galley into the sitting area, the typewriter that he'd missed in his original search remained steadfast in the center of the table.

That didn't make any sense to him at all. When the pot barely missed the writer's head he determined now was not the best time to investigate. He continued on to the bunk. The boat heaved and crashed down with every wave. The path to the bedroom was treacherous. Objects were flying through the air. He made a mental note: _Should I survive the storm, make sure everything is tied down and secure from now on. _

Rick grabbed the pot that narrowly missed his head. His stomach was heaving along with the boat At this point in time he was grateful that he hadn't eaten anything. He clutched the pot and held it close just in case. His stomach rolled and pitched along with the boat. He had no idea how much time passed, his watch was missing. He'd discovered that fact after he woke up and after his search. It didn't stop him, he still had the habit of looking at where his watch _should_ be. His bare wrist was the only thing he saw, a fact he was painfully reminded of each time he tried to see what time it was. He stared at the outline where it once was, and felt a cold blinding rage. He'd only felt this way one other time; when Alexis was kidnapped and taken to Paris.

Damn! Jerry Tyson straight to hell, and he could take his sorry mob boss with him.

He prayed the boat could weather the storm. He didn't have a dingy to fall back on if this one went down. He didn't know how long he would survive in the frigid water of the North Atlantic.

Derrick Storm may be able to survive, but Richard Castle feared he would not, and he needed to live.

* * *

Kate sat at the table in the kitchen, and sipped her coffee. She'd found the blue mug and it was filled with coffee and sugar-free vanilla creamer. The coffee wasn't as good as Rick made it, but it tasted better than the sludge at the precinct that she used to drink. It was funny she thought, that life seemed like a long time ago.

Kate couldn't imagine a life without her writer in it. She didn't live before him, she went through the motions. She experienced life with Rick. He'd shown her a path other than the self-destructive one she was on. He gave her_ hope_.

She used to get so mad at him for medaling in her life. She was strong and independent before, but she discovered a strength in herself she didn't even know she possessed. He'd shown her, because he believed in her.

She felt guilty, she pushed him away so many times. She was sub-consciously pushing because she didn't believe she deserved happiness.

Now Kate felt not only did she deserved happiness, she was going to kick happiness's ass. She and Rick would have there happy ever after dammit.

* * *

Rick woke up with a pot on his chest, with his hand still grasping the handle. It was so dark he couldn't see anything. The boat wasn't pitching anymore, just a rhythmic gentle rocking. He didn't know how he'd fallen asleep through the storm, but he was grateful it was over. He felt around, he tried o remember if he seen a light switch. He was still having trouble remembering clearly. He went over his list of things he knew.

He was on a boat

He was being held captive.

He was somewhere on the North Atlantic Ocean.

He was drugged.

_He couldn't remember anymore…..the drugs? Is that why I can't remember?….I hope that's the reason... _

He _did _remember a lantern in the galley only because he'd hit his head on it earlier. It was hanging down from a hook on the ceiling. He didn't know if it survived the storm. He needed to shuffle his feet rather than step. He didn't want to risk getting a cut. He cursed himself for not taking stock of all of the provisions. He knew he had food and water. He didn't notice what other supplies were left on the boat, he was only searching for clues.

Rick began to inch forward, shuffling his feet .He abandon the pot on the bed. He needed both hands to find his way back to the galley.

It was a small boat but it was taking forever, after stubbing his toe and hitting his head again he finally made it to the galley. He knew he looked ridiculous swatting the dark, but he didn't care. It wasn't like anyone was going to see him.

Rick finally found the lantern. It was still hanging in the galley, "now what?" he asks himself, he had no idea if it ran on batteries or some type of fuel. He felt around on the lantern. He didn't find a switch. So he stuck his nose close to the lantern. He didn't smell anything. "This was a massive waste of time." As soon as the word hit his ears he knew he was being ridiculous. Time was _all_ he had at the moment.

He cursed himself for not getting things lined up before it got dark. "You need to get it together," Rick took in a deep breath, and then blew it out slowly through pursed lips. He repeated the process three times.

"Okay, that's better," he didn't really believe it was better, he hoped if he said it out-loud it would somehow make it true. He was trying to make sense of a situation he didn't fully comprehend.

He still couldn't see, but at least he was calmer. He tried feeling his way around the galley, but after getting nowhere he decided it would be best to wait until morning. He would most likely end up hurt, or destroy items that he may need for survival.

He turned and began the shuffle back toward his bunk. He was pretty sure he was heading in the right direction, but he wasn't positive until he felt the edge of the mattress on his bunk.

"Still in one piece," he said with a small measure of confidence. Rick felt up and down his body. He retained all of his parts so he considered it a win. "Okay," he said aloud. He knew there was no one here to hear him, but the sound made him feel better.

He wasn't good alone, he was a people person. Truth was he liked having his mother and daughter live with him. If Kate was willing he would love having another child or two or three...

Rick lay down on his bunk, his feet hung over the mattress about an inch, "just wait until morning, everything will be better tomorrow." The writer made the statement without confidence, but once again he thought saying it out loud it might help him believe it.

He lay on his bunk in the dark, He was trying hard to stay positive, but the reality of his stark condition hit him hard.

Rick wept, and there wasn't anyone to comfort him. He _felt_ the loss of his family; He was truly_ alone_ somewhere in the Atlantic.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope i'm not dragging the story out, but I've had comments before not to rush the story...so here we go.

Thank you for reading.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

The light is what woke him. The sun was shining through the tiny porthole window. Its bright light shone through the window and focused its beam just like a light house beacon warning the ships. This shaft of light was focused and directed right into the eyes of the writer.

"What is it with this boat, either I'm in total darkness or blinded by a beam of light". Rick eyes were reduced to a small slit until he moved away from the light that was blinding him. He held his hand in front of his face trying unsuccessfully to use it as a shield. He sat up on the bed and blinked rapidly as he waited for his vision to return to normal.

He knew after the massive storm last night he needed to see where he was going. Once his vision cleared he slid off the bed. Ever muscle on his large frame was stiff and sore. He waited until the blood reached his cramped toes, and then he began to stretch.

The captive writer stood and extended his arms forward. He reached out as far as he could, it looked like he was reaching out for something just outside his grasp. It felt so _good _to stretch. This boat wasn't designed for a man of his size. He'd folded him self onto the bed.

He hesitated going forward, he knew he had to face the harsh reality of his situation. He knew of course that it didn't matter where he stood on the boat. He was stuck. With a heavy sigh the writer trudged forward.

Last night's storm dislodged everything that was securely fastened down. Rick began the task of picking up the items strewn about, sorting the items into three groups; essential, luxury, and to be decided.

He kept looking at the typewriter sitting alone atop the small desk. Rick felt hostel toward it- he knew it didn't make any sense it was an inanimate object. It didn't have feelings, but he hated it still. It was the source of his pain. Technically it only delivered the bad news, but still he didn't want to be reminded of it. Sitting there glaring at him mocking him…."okay stop it Rick, it's only a machine" but, he avoided it the rest of the day.

Rick finished his task of cleaning up. He'd glance over at the typewriter every now and then. It hadn't moved, but, he still didn't go near it.

He'd made several discoveries today. One being that his lantern was powered by fuel which he'd found in a red metal can with Coleman written in big block letters. He carefully fill the lantern, he didn't want to waste any of the flammable liquid. This was a first, the only lantern he'd ever used before was battery powered. He read the instructions off a metal tag attached to the lantern. He held the flame from the Bic under the 'sock' and panicked when it caught fire, he was afraid he'd done something wrong, but as the flame went out the 'sock' began to glow. Rick discovered he could control the amount of light by adjusting the amount of fuel burned. Satisfied he knew how it worked it slowly turned the wheel controlling the fuel. The light dimmed and then flickered out.

He'd also found waterproof matches along with the Bic lighter. He was happy the Bic had a flexible wand, it was easier to use. The stove in the galley ran off propane, he lit it with the lighter. Satisfied it worked Rick moved on.

Each discovery empowered him.

His stomach growled and reminded him that he hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours, and he was thirsty. He found a bottle of water on the floor and attached to the bottle was another note.

Rick tentatively opened the note, the last time he'd read one, and was filled with bad news.

This note was only how to operate the desalination equipment. The process relied on solar power to operate.

The note advised the user to use the water or store in containers, not to leave the clean water in the machine. It would damage the filtration system.

Rick was hungry, but he knew he couldn't live without water, and so he decided to learn how to operate the desolation process while he had good light.

Two hours later, he felt confident he could use the equipment to make fresh drinking water.

Rick opened the plastic container that was labeled that it contained food, pulling up the packets he read each one and decided on a chicken and rice dinner. He read the instructions; it required a cup and a half of water.

He opened the container and poured the contents into the small pan he'd gripped so tightly the first night.

His 'meal' didn't look very appetizing. Rick poured his newly made fresh water over the contents and lit the burner.

His expectations were low, judging by how his meal looked out of the package.

The container said the food had a twenty-five year shelve life. It was freeze dried and the oxygen was removed. Nitrogen replaced the oxygen, providing the food with a spoil free environment.

Rick's mouth started watering he was hungry, the reconstituted food actually smelled good.

He ate his meal directly from the pan. The package serving size said it would feed two, but the writer was hungry. He scraped the pan getting the last morsel of rice that was stuck to the side of the pan. He turned up the water bottle and let the final drops of fresh water hit his tongue. He didn't want to waste anything, especially water.

Rick washed his pan and spoon and secured them, he learned it was best to have everything tied down. Last night's storm hit fast and with little warning.

It was human nature to find a 'normal' what ever situation you found yourself in, being in a hospital bed, or stuck waiting in a line. Whatever the experience, one generally found a way to make it 'normal' for you, by setting up a routine that made the situation make sense to you.

Being in a crowd you became part of the crowd, when a new person joined in they had to adhere to the unspoken rules the crowd set up. Try to cut in line, or break any of the crowd rules and there would be trouble. Order was necessary to maintain control. People would stand in line for hours as long as the rules were fair and upheld by all.

Rick was doing that now. Taking control of his situation. It didn't mean he was resigned to the fact he was trapped on a small boat. He knew he needed to survive and taking care of the basic human needs gave him some sense of accomplishment.

As a boy he was often left alone, at the library, at a theater whiles his mother rehearsed her next" big break."

He needed his family for comfort. He knew would have to fight the lonely dark days ahead, alone. That was going to be his greatest challenge.

He decided he would write a letter to Kate detailing the events of the day, it didn't matter how mundane he was going to record this experience, it was his way of taking control. Kate would know how important she was to him, and how much he missed her.

Rick missed his mother's shill "Hello darling" even his daughter's disapproving frown and roll of her blue eyes when he said something outrageous, and with Kate-he missed everything.

* * *

Kate was on her second pot of coffee when Espo stumbled glassy-eyed into the kitchen. She knew he'd only gotten a few hours sleep at best.

Kate handed a cup of coffee to Espo he nodded, and grunted. Kate wasn't sure if Espo's grunt was good morning or thanks for the coffee, he wasn't a morning person. Ryan would be bright and cheery no matter what time of day or night it was. She wondered if that was a trait the Irish possessed or inherent with Ryan.

An image of a leprechaun popped into Kate's head, and he was smiling broadly. The detective didn't compare Ryan to a leprechaun; it was just the only thing Irish her tired brain could come up with at the moment

Kate sipped her coffee; the first pot fueled her caffeine need. The second pot, she drank because she loved coffee. The distraught brunette stared into her cobalt blue mug. She knew 'Coffee' was their thing, Rick noticed she like coffee and so it became his mission to provide her with the _best _coffee. It was so him, he loved taking care of his people. Kate sighed, it was so hard-she didn't know when he was coming back. The couple had been apart, but only for a couple of days. They were texting and talking the whole time.

She would discover little notes tucked away in her things. Each note made her smile. He didn't know that she'd saved every one. She had a box in their closet that she stored her little treasures from him. She'd saved an idea he'd jotted on a napkin. When ever inspiration hit him he wrote it down. He left the napkin on the table at Remy's, she tucked the napkin in her purse as he went up front to pay out.

She missed him so damn much. She couldn't think of him _not_ coming home to her. She wouldn't think that way. She couldn't.

Kate studied her notes. The question _why? _Was circled enough to buckle and tear the paper.

If she had a motive it might help her focus her search. She didn't and so she would start at the point of the crash.

* * *

Ryan met up with Kate and Espo at the crash sight. The car was already removed. The only sign a crisis happened in this spot was a chard patch of ground where the car sat. Kate knew that in a few weeks nature would reclaim the ground and there wouldn't be any sign left.

She would always know; just like she remembered the alley where her mother was murdered.

When the general public walked past the alley, they saw an ordinary looking alley. Kate saw her mother laying there with her head tilted slightly forward. Her white blouse stained with blood.

It would be the same with this spot. You couldn't even see it from the road. The passing traffic would never see what happened here. They wouldn't know this is the _exact _spot where he was taken from her.

Kate closed her eyes, she needed to focus. This was a crime scene there wasn't a body but there would be clues. Rick wasn't abducted by aliens and beamed aboard a spaceship he was taken and _people _left evidence. She opened her eyes this time she focused as she would on any crime scene

The team covered every inch of ground. The morning sun was straight overhead when Espo called out, "Hey I think I found something." Kate walked eagerly toward him.

She said a silent prayer. "Look," Espo pointed toward the ground. "Do you see that?"

"Yea, it looks like someone tried to cover their tracks." Kate pushed her way into the dense vegetation. Branches were pulling and tugging at her hair and clothes. She kept pushing forward Espo was right behind her, when Kate suddenly stopped he ran into her.

"Whoa, Ryan was right behind Espo. He did manage to stop before running into his partner, nerves compelled him to smooth the imaginary wrinkles from his shirt. He remained quiet and waited for Espo to start moving again. This time he watched carefully, the situation was tense he didn't want to add to it.

Kate stepped forward and allowed the team to catch up and see for themselves.

The dense vegetation gave way to a narrow path. It was well hidden. If Kate hadn't pushed through she wouldn't have even known it was here.

It was an old hiking or bike trail. It didn't look like it had been used until recently. The three set off in single file. Kate took the lead with Espo in the middle and Ryan brought up the rear. The trio walked the trail for about a mile before Kate saw something.

Kate stopped and leaned over, as she stood up she went off the trail and knelt to examine a shoe print.

Most of the trail was hardened and didn't leave any footprints. This area was sandy. Kate examined a smooth foot print.

"Castle." Kate closed her eyes, he would be wearing his black leather shoes, and they had a smooth bottom. He'd shown them to her and remarked how perfect they were for dancing. He'd promised her he would dance the night away with her. She desperately wanted to touch the imprint, but she knew she couldn't it would damage the evidence.

Espo pulled his cell phone and checked for any bars. He had one. He sent a text to Captain Gates. She replied with a text she was sending a forensic team.

Kate glanced at Espo "Called it in?"

Espo closed his eyes as he nodded.

Kate gave him an appreciative smile. It was her way to let him know she was grateful, it meant a lot to her they were helping search. She knew they wouldn't give up and neither would she.

Ryan searched the area for any other footprints. He didn't find any. "Who ever took him is very careful."

Espo tilted his head toward the grass, "he must have walked on the grass so he wouldn't leave a print."

Kate was about to ask how they were going to mark the trail, her police issued Dodge had the kit she used at a crime scene. When she looked up Ryan brought over small rocks that he fashioned an arrow that pointed to the imprint of Castle's shoe.

Kate looked up at Ryan gave him her thank you smile. His grin covered his entire face. He nodded you're welcome.

The trio headed onward…..

* * *

Rick finished sorting and storing his provisions. He felt like he'd accomplished a lot, and so he decided to take a break and go topside.

He stood on the deck of the boat and admired the view. From a distance it was as if the ocean touched the sky. The deep blue of the ocean and icy blue of the sky met and remained unbroken except for a few wispy clouds. . If he wasn't trapped here the scene before would be ideal.

He wondered what Kate was doing. He decided to go below and write a letter to her, he would _not_ use the villainess typewriter. He had paper and a pen. He would write in longhand.

Rick grabbed the paper and pen and headed toward his bunk. He used the waning light to pen a letter to his beloved.

My dearest Kate…


	6. Chapter 6: The letter

_Rick's letter. _

* * *

_My dearest Kate,_

_I pray this letter finds you well. _

_I hardly know where to begin. Knowing the pain that I've caused….I cannot even imagine…. disappearing moments before our wedding-it haunts me. _

_I've dreamed of marrying you, I've envisioned you walking towards me in your mothers dress. I've imagined your father smiling as he gazed lovingly upon your radiant face. His heart at peace- knowing his only daughter has at last found happiness, something he feared he would never see on your beautiful face ever again. _

_I cannot describe the depths of my despair. _

_I am in hell! I miss you so much!_

Rick stopped writing. He laid his pen on the paper. Writing his thoughts down on paper tormented him. Seeing the words, and knowing everything that was taken away from them… it was all there in black and white.

The reality of his current situation hit him hard. He was overcome with grief. He squeezed the pen in his hand so tight his knuckles turned white. He released his grip, knowing if he snapped his pen in half he wouldn't be able to write. He needed to write. It was the only thing he had left. Without it he felt he would disappear for good.

Rick studied his pen, it was the only way he had to connect with Kate, and ironically it was his words that touched her first. It seemed it would be the only way he would connect with her now. His pen was the only way he could convey his thoughts to her. It was the only way he had at the moment. It was much like when he was first began shadowing her; the writer and his lovely muse. He wrote the way his wished things to be.

Now he experienced how great they were together. He didn't have to write their story- he was living it.

He wiped his tears and began.

_I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to come back to you, and together we will make the bastards pay for the time they have taken from us. _

The normally patient writer could feel the rage building in him, it started at his feet and move quickly to torso, and then it shot from his chest to his head. He was really having a hard time controlling his emotions. This upset him even more.

Rick flung the unfinished letter aside and leapt off the bed. He needed air. He headed topside.

The salty sea air hit his heartbroken writer stood on the deck of the boat and shook his fist at the universe shouting and cursing until his voice became raspy and weak.

When he stopped his rant to listen the _only _sound he heard was the waves, as they lapped the sides of the boat, the silence was deafening.

He was afraid he would go mad.

He needed his family.

The attention he received from fans was nice, but he knew they only loved the 'persona' of Rick Castle. His family knew the living breathing real Rick warts-and-all Castle, and he was truly grateful for their love.

Rick sank to his knees and vowed he would show each of them his mother his daughter, and his Kate how much he loved them-If only he was given the chance.

Rick's eyes desperately scanned the horizon, he even tip-toed to get a better view. Right now he was the ant who dreamed of moving the rubber tree plant, he just needed a sign. He would take even the slightest glimpse of hope, anything that would free him from his prison.

The only thing in his field of vision was an endless view of the ocean.

* * *

****Next is Kate's search.


	7. Chapter 7: The plan

Chapter 7

* * *

Kate's staccato heels clicked steadily on the wooden floor of the precinct; it sounded like she was tap dancing. Her rhythm never changed as she frantically paced the floor. The brunette beauty was at a loss. It had been three months today, and she should be celebrating her three month wedding anniversary with Rick. She _knew _he would celebrate every anniversary date possible…it was just so Castle He made up things to celebrate with her before they were even together: The first time they had dinner together, the first kiss- which they argued over which kiss was real and counted vs the kiss undercover. He insisted it was real. Kate stuck with it was just to distract the guard. Hers was the night she came to him… in the rain…soaking wet- "Castle." Kate didn't realize she'd said his name aloud until she looked up and Espo and Ryan were staring at her.

Kate managed a nervous smile and headed to her desk to hide behind the reports she was supposed be filling out. The detective chewed her thumbnail, even though it was already chewed to the nub. It was a nervous habit she'd picked up after Castle went missing. Her nails were a mess. _Who was she kidding_ _she was a mess_, but she would not give up, she couldn't give up. Kate knew Rick was out there and he needed her. She _felt_ it.

Kate kept that fact to herself. She knew everyone was waiting for her to crack. If she told them she knew he was alive because she_ felt_ him, she knew the Captain Gates would have no choice but to have Psych' check her out. Kate didn't have time to sit and chat, Doctor Burke helped her deal with a great number of things, but right now she needed to be a cop. If she were to be placed on medical leave she wouldn't have any access to the data files. Every morning the detective checked the data base to see if she received any hits on her BOLO for Rick.

Her co-workers watched every move she made. Kate knew they were trying to help, but she could feel they'd given up hope of finding Rick alive. She'd heard from robbery some were saying that he'd ran off after he'd won the prize. The 'prize,' being her. She knew that was ridiculous. They didn't know Rick Castle, but she did.

A flashing number across the television monitor caught her eye. It was a number for a one-eight-hundred- sue -you lawyer. 'Hurt in a car wreck, call me'- that gave Kate an idea.

Normally Kate wouldn't give Jodi Lynn O'Keefe the time of day, but her bikini wearing antics gave her one of the top rated programs, and even better it was shown nationwide on one of the _big_ networks.

"Good Morning Kate" Jodi smiled sweetly "may I call you Kate or would you prefer detective Beckett?" Jodi batted her false over the top eyelashes. Kate swallowed and braced herself. She didn't want to be in the lime-light, in fact she rarely spoke to reporters. Rick always turned them away polity, he had great people skills. Kate did not.

"Kate, is fine," she said with a forced smile.

Jodi turned to camera three and spoke somberly "Three months ago Richard Castle disappeared without a trace" she paused for drama and added. "On the day he was to be married!" the host placed her hand on her chest. Kate noticed the large sparkler on her left hand. It looked like she'd snagged a husband for herself after all. "Tell me Kate, have you any idea where he's gone?"

_This was a mistake…_ was the thought running through Kate's head. She stumbled over her words and finally managed to choke out her reply. "The ev-evidence supports that he was abducted."

"Oh my! You poor thing." Jodi reached across and patted Kate's hand.

'_Touch me again and I'll shoot you_.' Thought Kate angrily. _Stop it!_ _You need to focus, you need the exposure. This is for Rick. _Kate drew a breath and then cleared her throat, "Excuse me," Kate's brain was racing,_ what would Rick do?_ Her head cleared and then she began to speak from her heart. The camera man zoomed in on her face.

"I met Richard Castle four years ago, and as most of you know he began shadowing me in order to write a new book series based on a female homicide detective." Kate's gaze drifted down to her left hand. The promise of 'ever after' was shining brightly. His promise gave her the strength to continue. Her lips quivered as she began to speak again. "He told me once that he was a wise-ass not a jackass." At the time I didn't know if I believed him. In the beginning it was a real pain to have him constantly tag along, and on top of that he had to touch everything." Kate's tired eye's sparkled as she talked about Castle. She knew the audience needed to see him through her eyes. To see what a wonderful man he was. She shared some of the stories only she and Espo, and Ryan knew. The audience laughed at some of Rick's hijinks and audibly sighed when she spoke of the tender moments, the moments when he'd touched her heart.

Kate's face radiated the love she and her partner shared, and it was because of that love she had the strength to get through this. She was running out of options. This was her only hope, that someone out there heard or saw something. She just needed a lead.

"If anyone has any information about the disappearance of Richard Castle please call this toll free number." Kate gave the staff the number before they went on the air. "Please call," the number ran on a crawler at the bottom of the screen. 1-800-FOR-Rick. Kate paused to compose herself. "Any….. any information you have, even if you don't think it's important, please call." Kate's eyes were filled with tears.

The heartbreak was real; Kate was relieved when she saw the camera man wipe away a tear. She knew right then that she was getting the right message out.

After Kate finished speaking she turned to face MS. O'Keefe, it was then she realized she too had been affected by Kate's plea to find Rick.

The talk show host was dabbing the moisture from her eyes when she said hurriedly "We will be right back after these messages from our sponsor. "

The make-up people rushed in to fix the Diva's make-up during the break. Kate was surprised when she brushed them off and spoke directly to Kate. "I want to help you find Rick." Jodi took a pen from her assistant and wrote her cell number on a slip of paper and handed it to Kate. "This is my private cell number, and I will answer it night or day. Please call me with whatever you need."

Kate nodded and thanked Jodi as she pocketed the slip of paper, she studied the reporter's face. For the first time ever, she didn't see boob's and red lips. Kate began to realize that she'd misjudged Jodi, she saw a real person instead of just a bikini wearing host/reporter.

Kate felt Jodi's intentions were sincere. She wasn't just spewing out platitudes. She truly wanted to help. Kate felt bad judging her out of jealousy, _but she did try and put the moves on Rick_. _In all fairness Jodi didn't know Rick and her were together at the time_. Kate felt confident now, she knew the reporter wouldn't repeat the behavior ever again with Rick.

Kate walked away from the studio with a lighter heart. She didn't think she would get through it, and she wouldn't have if she hadn't heard the encouraging words whispered to her from Rick. "_You've got this." "They are going to see what I see... how amazing you truly are." _

She was his number one fan, and he was hers.

Today was a good day. Kate felt a tiny spark of hope and she was holding on for dear life. She had too.

Rick laid on his bunk, his mood was dark. For three months he'd floated on this stinking boat. Everyday he'd come up with a new plan to break free, only to have his hopes dashed as his plan fizzled as he tried to bring his plan to fruition.

Rick read through the letters he'd written to Kate. Each letter was a repetition of the other. The same words day after endless day. The writers overwhelming frustration caused him to rip the letters into tiny pieces, he didn't stop until the pieces were too small for his large fingers to tear. His small cabin looked like it was covered in snow. Pleased with his decision, Rick carefully folded his first letter, it was the only one he'd spared. He was confident if it was ever found. Kate would know his daily thoughts. They hadn't changed.

Today was hard day, but Rick promised Kate every day he would never give up hope.

Rick had managed to unbolt the typewriter from the table. It was the machine that tormented him on a daily basis, it took three days and a few busted knuckles, but it was worth it. He ceremoniously carried the carefully placed tormentor to the surface and unceremoniously dumped the damn thing in the Atlantic.


	8. The calls

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Kate was overwhelmed when she discovered that Jodi kept her promise to help. The reporter set up a phone bank with ten lines, all using the number the 800 number that Kate set up. The _For-Rick_ number would rollover to the one of the other unused nine phones, when one line was busy.

Jodi assured Kate the people manning the phones were experienced running a phone bank. They were the same workers that manned the phones for the telethon's for a sister station, which was a non-profit public broadcast station. Each year the station had to raise money to remain on the air.

Kate still needed to tour the set before she felt comfortable enough to hand over such an important task. Of course she knew realistically she couldn't answer every phone call that came in by herself, but Kate needed to convince herself that the workers were for up for the task.

The worried detective relaxed a little when she spoke with each worker. Each one assured her they would write down every word the caller spoke. They also understood that some of the tipsters' would spin outrageous tales. They promised to record _each and every word._

Kate admitted, she walked away impressed. One of the things that she'd observed; the workers had posted pictures and slogans around the room. _Find Rick_ was the most common phrase written on posters. Kate stopped cold when she saw their engagement picture blown up and anchored on the wall; the would-be-bride teared up just looking at the picture. The couples love for each other radiated from the photo.

Jodi walked up behind Kate as she stood transfixed staring at the photo. "When I first saw that picture, I knew you two were for real." Jodi said softly. Kate couldn't speak she nodded her head to confirm that she heard what the reported said, and that she agreed, their love was real.

The hotline was flooded with calls as soon as the number was online. Kate watched as each worker picked up the phone and began recording messages. A runner picked up the messages and delivered them to Kate. Before she left the studio she held over one-hundred messages in her hand.

The first three weeks the phone lines were lit up constantly, but by the end of the forth week the calls slowed down to a trickle. The number was still hot, but it only required one person to man the station. The workers took turns and worked in shifts, so the line would be monitored twenty-four hours a day.

According to the callers, Rick was spotted in all of the continental United States, and Alaska. One caller swore that Rick was in Nashville-with Elvis. Another insisted he saw Rick as he was being loaded into a boat off the island of Alcatraz, and the abductor was none other than Jerry Tyson. Kate rolled her eyes at that one. A _dead _serial killer put Rick in a boat and sailed off into the sunset. The caller insisted it was Tyson, because the author yelled his name out- loud as he was being handed over to three guys. The men then put the writer into another boat. A female caller claimed Rick had changed his name and was now working as a bush pilot in Alaska. One caller insisted she had been married to Rick Castle for the last ten years, and they had two kids to prove it. The call sheets went on and on. Kate feared she would receive a lot of crack-pots, because Rick was famous and everyone wanted to be _the one_ who discovered where the Author was. They didn't realize they only hurt the chances of finding him.

One of the tips Kate did get excited about, was a burn victim who suffered from amnesia. He was in a Hospital in New Jersey, and so far no one had come forward to claim the man.

Kate's hopes were dashed as soon as she walked into the hospital room, she knew instantly that it wasn't Rick. The man's face was mostly covered in bandages, and he did have blue eyes, just not the blue eyes of _her_ Rick. She could tell the man showed no sign of recognition of her either. Her experience as a detective had shown her over the years how to spot when the person she was interrogating, recognized a photo or a name. The man lying in the hospital didn't know her. Kate managed a small smile to put the man at ease before she slowly walked away. Kate felt in her heart that if it were Rick, he would have known her, even if he was suffering from amnesia, some part of him would know her.

Kate's shoulders slumped as she exited the hospital, she was trying so hard not to get her hopes up, but she'd failed, and before she could start her car, she placed her head onto her hands. The same hands that were tightly clutched on the steering wheel, the disappointment had hit her hard. Kate burst into tears.

Kate's hope of finding Rick was fading after the first three weeks of non-stop sightings. She clutched the papers to her chest and prayed for a lead.

Kate solved cases by establishing a time line, then she meticulously filled in that timeline with people and places that corresponded within the designated time.

The tips were all over the place, so Kate decided she would sort the calls into groups:

1\. Crack-pots

2\. Possible, but not likely

3\. UFO abduction's and other outrageous possibilities.

She sorted each message into the appropriate category. The Elvis and Tyson tip went into category number three.

* * *

The days blended into the next. Kate wasn't sure what day it was when The Captain called her into her office and informed her she was to take ten days off. She argued, but the Captain wouldn't budge. Gates handed Kate an appointment card with Doctor Burke's name and address on the card, then pointed toward the door. She was dismissed.

Kate received the message loud and clear. She wasn't coming back to work until Burke released her. Kate would have to prove to the doctor, that she was fit for duty.

Lack of sleep and lack of food was taking a toll on the lovely detective. Her hair was falling out and her face was sunken. She'd survived on the precincts lousy coffee and what-ever she could get out of the vending machines, and try to choke down.

Javi, Ryan, Martha and even Alexis tried to get Kate to eat. She tried, but every time she tried to eat a meal she didn't retain it very long. The thought of eating a meal made her stomach roll.

* * *

Kate trudged up the steps to Dr. Burke's office. She needed to talk, but she wanted it to be Rick that she talked to, even her best friend Lanie was unable to help. They were all hurting too.

Kate sat in the waiting room for a few seconds, then she got up and paced the floor until she notice the receptionist was uneasy with her pacing and muttering to herself. Kate realized her behavior was freaking out the poor girl. She flashed a fake smile and sat down. _Well that didn't work _thought Kate, she absent mindlessly started chewing on her nails.

The receptionist got up and left. Kate didn't blame the girl, Kate didn't want to be around this Kate either. In a few minutes the receptionist returned with Doctor Burke in tow.

Kate stood up and the poor girl stepped back behind Dr. Burke. "Come in Kate" he said in his ever calming deep voice. It made Kate wonder if he ever became upset and yelled at anyone. Kate let out a deep sigh and thought _of course not this is what he does_. _He talks too stressed out Cops all of the time_.

Kate glanced back at the receptionist, she did not look up. Kate didn't blame her. She followed the Doctor into his office.

Burke's office was calming. Kate felt it the first time she came to see him, (when she suffered from PTSD.) His chairs were comfortable and he sat directly across from you. He wasn't sitting behind his desk or directly behind you as you lay on a couch.

His office was decorated in rich warm colors, designed to sooth or he just preferred the decor. His voice was deep, and he spoke slowly, as if he was saying to relax. When Kate sought treatment before she was surprised when the hour had passed by quickly-

Kate chose her seat, and Doctor Burke sat in the chair directly opposite.

"Kate you look like hell" was the first statement out of Doctor Burke's mouth.

Kate was startled by his bluntness. "I-I haven't been sleeping well"

"Or eating, by the looks of you" Dr. Burke touched his hands together, his fingers splayed open as he touched the tips of his long fingers to his lips.

Kate smirked and rolled her eyes. She was thinking _Wow, you too._

"Kate, is this what Rick would want?" Dr. Burke waited for a response.

He had her there. Kate knew Rick would be furious with her. He made sure she'd get something to eat before they were even together.

"I-I" Kate didn't know how to explain that she'd get sick every time she ate. She knew she was heading down into the abyss and she didn't know how to stop, not without Rick.

"Kate, I'd like you to see your physician as soon as we conclude our session today. I want a full medical elevation. I feel it will be necessary in order to fully evaluate your treatment plan." Dr. Burke's tone was gentle, but firm at the same time.

Kate was so tired, everything in her life was difficult at the moment. She nodded to Dr. Burke and answered with a meek "okay."

She was hoping her doctor could give her some vitamins or a magic pill that would make the darkness go away-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Kate nervously sat on the edge of the examination table. She felt uneasy, waiting was the worst. Ever since Rick was abducted she felt like her whole life was on hold. The thin sheet of paper covering the table rustled and crinkled as she squirmed. The tiny exam room was not helping her either.

The décor was cold and clinical, practical, but none the less it did not give one a warm and fuzzy feeling

Kate unconsciously rubbed her pink wrap that covered her arm. She was taken to the lab to draw blood before she was led into her cubicle to wait.

Kate was grateful that she got an appointment today; she suspected Dr. Burke put in a call on her behalf.

Kate was about to start pacing the tiny room when she heard her chart being pulled from the plastic holder affixed to the door. The distinct rustling sound made her turn to face the door.

She knew the Doctor was on the other side of the door reading about her. Kate felt a little apprehensive.

The breath Kate let out sounded like a sigh just as her doctor walked into the room.

Doctor Elizabeth Wilson was a petite woman with dark brown hair. She was a strikingly beautiful, even the drab white coat did not deter from the doctors stylish appearance.

"Good morning MS. Beckett" Doctor Wilson extended her hand to Kate.

Kate shook Wilson's hand and noticed her fingernails were perfectly manicured. Kate tucked her hands under her leg. She was suddenly embarrassed by the way her chewed nails looked.

"How are you feeling today?" Doctor Wilson asked Kate.

"I'm-"_ it would have been so easy to say 'fine' although she was far from it_. Kate swallowed. "I haven't been sleeping well, and I can't seem to hold anything down." _Finally_ Kate admitted to herself and her doctor she wasn't 'fine'.

Doctor Wilson nodded and began to examine Kate. Your blood work showed you are anemic. I would like to admit you to the hospital for a few days. There is some other test that I would like to run.

Kate winced as Doctor Wilson touched her abdomen.

"Tender?"

Kate nodded.

Doctor Wilson eyes were filled with compassion, the plea Kate made to find Rick had gone viral on YouTube All of the office staff had seen it including the doctor.

She knew she could heal Kate's body, but she couldn't heal her heart.

"The hospital?" Kate asked

"Kate, you are exhausted and anemic. The hospital will be a faster way for me to diagnose your condition. When was your last period?"

Kate froze.

"I-I'm not sure" Kate racked her brain. _She hadn't had her period in three? Or four?... Months_! She felt dizzy. "Three months, maybe?"

Dr. Wilson notated Kate's answer in her chart. "I'll have the lab run a pregnancy test, I'll be right back."

The doctor left the tiny exam room and Kate barely noticed.

Kate was in shock. She tenderly touched her abdomen. _Could she have a part of Rick growing inside her_?

Kate knew right then, she wanted to be a mother. She was overcome with maternal feelings. In the past she wasn't drawn to babies, she didn't want to cuddle them, and she didn't feel the need to ever touch a pregnant woman's belly. She didn't babysit after school, like some of the girls in her high school did. Kate was _rebel Beck's_…..but now, she knew with all of her heart and soul that she wanted this child- Rick's child.

* * *

Rick spent the last month barely surviving. He made a few small motions but for the first time in his life he felt defeated. He was blessed and cursed with the ability to think outside the box. The problem was, every time he failed at one of his out-there ideas, he fell deeper in despair.

Rick tried to write, but he'd only stare at the blank sheet of paper for hours. His ideas were gone along with his hopes of ever getting off this boat.

Thinking of Kate was the only thing keeping him sane. He relived every moment they were together, recalling every touch, every smell. He loved the way she molded her body to his at night. He could almost imagine her here with him….almost.

* * *

Kate scolded herself for not eating properly; she had to take care of herself and _their baby. She made a mental list no caffeine no alcohol and she needed to get those prenatal vitamins. _

_Dr. Wilson returned with the admitting papers. Kate I want you to take this packet to the hospital I have already ordered the tests. Do you have any questions?_

"_Yes, umh…am I pregnant?" Kate held her breath as the lovely doctor flipped through the lab results. _

"_I see the HCG tests were negative." _

_Kate looked confused Doctor Wilson explained the, hCG is human chorionic gonadotropin. It is a hormone produced by the placenta after the embryo attaches to the uterus. The hormone is found in a urine or blood sample._

"_I…I'm not pregnant?." Kate asked Shakely_

_Dr. Wilson shook her head, "no Kate, not at this time." _

_Kate emotional damn burst, she began to sob uncontrollably._

_Dr. Wilson sat down on the exam table and wrapped her arms around Kate. "Were you trying to have a child?"_

"_No….but, I just hoped, if it…I wanted-_

"_Kate, right now your body could not sustain a pregnancy." The doctor was trying to comfort her, but Kate felt like she'd failed Rick-again_

_ Getting to the hospital was a blur. Kate heard Alexis and Martha talking but she wasn't listening. She didn't even know who had called them. She was grateful they were here; she was numb with grief for what might have been._

_Three days later Kate was sitting up in the hospital bed feeling much better. She'd had a bleeding ulcer that had to be surgery treated. She was resting and able to keep food down now. She didn't realize how weak she'd become. _

_Martha and Alexis took turns staying with Kate. She'd tried to get them to go home, but they refused to leave. The pair was her entertainment as well. Kate realized the women accepted her into the Castle family. She was a Castle, ring or not. She was forever grateful_

* * *

Kate woke up with a start. She felt like she was being watched. She saw a familiar silhouette. Rick, Rick! Kate was struggling to get out of bed she was tangled in something.

"Easy, take it easy, you're going to rip out your IV." Kate was still struggling to get free, when the man with the baritone gravelly voice switched on the light.

"Hello, Kate" said Jackson Hunt.


	10. Chapter 10: The lead

Chapter 10

* * *

"What are you doing here? Kate asked as she finally managed to untangle her IV tubes, to sit up in bed.

Jackson Hunt smiled, Kate noticed his face crinkled just like Rick's. The way he moved, and even his physique reminded her so such of her Rick. _How can he be so familiar and yet a complete stranger?_ Rick resembled his father in looks, but Kate knew her Rick was a warm. Loving, giving person. Jackson Hunt was the exact opposite. He was like a ghost. He appeared and then disappeared into the mist just as he'd come.

"I'm sorry, I-I was just surprised to see you." Kate clutched her thin hospital blanket to her chest.

Hunt laughed, "My son was right, you are a fierce."

Kate frowned, she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

Hunt seemed to sense her uncertainty, and he wasn't here to make her uncomfortable. "I'm here to help you find my son."

Kate nodded, it was a relief to have someone other than Martha and Alexis who remained steadfast in the belief that Rick was still alive. A single tear escaped the lovely detective's hazel eyes. A lone drop to celebrate renewed hope.

Jackson Hunt had already started the process. He'd already acquired the prison transcripts from conversations held by inmates around the time Rick disappeared. Hunt knew Rick's abduction was personal. There hadn't been any ransom demands, so Hunt knew the person holding his son was driven by revenge. The oldest sin in the book. Prison was full of information, if one knew where to look.

The only conversation 'privileged' in prison was between a prisoner and his or her attorney. Every other word was recorded.

Hunt knew Kate would never get a judge to release the information hunt had waiting for him. He was going to use each and every source he'd gained from years of tracking and hunting down his target. He'd already pulled files from the NYPD department computers. He had a list of every felon his son and detective Beckett had put away. He had a team of first rate analysis pouring over the data right now. The annalists' were plucked from the program strait from Quantico. The best and the brightest were expedited and put directly in the field. They didn't have a specific agency such as FBI or CIA. These men and women worked for the United States Government- unofficially.

The team consisted of computer hackers, annalists', and profilers. They served without receiving accolades from the government. The work they did was classified. They hid in plain sight, working in an office building that from the outside looked like a normal run of the mill government office building. In the basement was where the encrypted servers were protected tighter than the security at Fort Knox. The office was manned 24 hours a day, even though the hours on the door proclaimed the hours were from nine to five. Monday thru Friday.

Their job was to compile a list, a list that held the names of the possible suspects. It was much like how Kate constructed her time line. She would rule out suspects one by one until she found the person who fit the unique timeline, then piecing together the evidence she'd tighten the noose. Some confessed, other were put away by leaving a unique 'footprint.' Some, such as serial killers took a 'trophy' from the victim.

Hunt knew they were the best of the best, and that's just what he needed at the moment.

"When you get out- call." Hunt handed Kate a burner phone. "It's secure."

Kate accepted the phone.

Hunt disappeared after he handed over the cell to Kate.

Rick had been missing for over three months! Hunt would have arrived sooner if he'd known. He was working on a human trafficking ring. The smugglers stole children from their beds, and sold them into a life a slavery. The ring operated in the United Kingdom to the United States. He'd managed to get inside the top tier and was working on bringing them down.

He'd been sitting in a small café outside London when a couple of teenagers were watching Utube videos and happened to play the one where Kate was asking for help to find Rick. Hunt turned the investigation over to Sam his, partner and headed back to the states. Sam was the one who asked for Hunt's help in working the ring. He knew he had everything he needed to break the ring. They were gathering the Intel necessary to recover the stolen children. The case would continue without him. Hunt knew he was needed elsewhere.

Three days later, Kate dialed the number on the phone. She had been released from the hospital and cleared for duty. Doctor Wilson didn't know Kate wasn't allowed back to the precinct until she passed doctor Burkes standards of fit-for-duty.

For Kate it was a good thing. It gave her time to look for Rick. She knew Papa Hunt didn't have to play by the same set of rules she did.

Hunt felt his phone buzz. "Hello"

"Um-hello, this is Kate"

"Kate, are you ready?" Hunt asked

Kate answered without hesitation, "yes"

"You're at the loft?" Hunt already knew.

She wondered if he'd tracked the phone "yes."

"Fine, I'll pick you up in," Hunt looked at his watch "twenty minutes."

Kate was about to respond when she heard a click, "ok, bye" she said into her disconnected phone. Kate stared at her phone and shook her head. Hunt wasn't chatty like Rick.

Thankfully Martha was at a rehearsal, Alexis was sitting with Kate when they heard the knock on the door. Kate almost expected he would unlock the door and come in.

Alexi's eyes lit up when she found out that her grandfather was helping search for Rick. She'd seen first-hand what Hunt was capable of. Her only concern was if Kate was physically up to the challenge. She and Martha had pampered Kate for three days straight. Kate assured her she was ready.

Alexis answered the door.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door wider to allow her grandfather in. Alexis noticed it too, the physical resemblance. It made her miss her father even more, because he was a wonderful father. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She didn't rely on him as much as she did when she was young, but she still needed him in her life, after-all she was daddy's little girl.

Kate stood and made her way to the door, she was ready to get started. She hugged Alexis and grabbed her coat. She didn't know how long they would be gone.

Hunt was driving a black Tahoe. Kate reached for the seatbelt, before she could get it buckled they were off.

"Where are we going?" she asked

Hunt reached into the console and handed Kate a file.

She read Federal Correctional Institution, Ray Brook, located in Essex County N.Y.

Kate read it was the former home of Olympic village, it was used to house athlete for the winter Olympics in 1980. Now it was used as a federal Prison.

Hunt's eyes never left the road as he spoke. "Ray Brook is home to Sathajhan Sarachaudran, a terrorist. James Cromitite; who plotted to bomb synagogues and shoot down planes. Eduardo Arellano-Felix a drug trafficker who ran drugs from Mexico to the US, and last but not least Mickey Barbosa, hired gun and mafia want-to-be.

"Barbosa?" Kate asked.

"According to the Intel I've received, he is the most likely person that has information on the abduction of Rick." Hunt took his eyes off the road to lock eyes with Kate. "The Intel is solid, I have had a team working non-stop, and Barbosa number is high on the probability list. The plan is to go through the list one name at a time."

"I want you to observe Barbosa as I question him. I know you've integrated hundereds of suspects but I need a pair of eyes to study him, and discover his tells. I am going to push him hard. I need to know if he is lying or telling the truth. This one is personal.

Kate nodded, and then answered "okay," when she noticed Hunt didn't look at her. He was so different than Castle. Kate was so used to connecting with Rick throughout the day. They looked at each other, touched each other, giving one another the reassurances needed. They were partners.

Hunt was nervous, for the second time in his career. Both times, it was because it was his family. He needed to stay objective, but having your son involved it was tough. He really was grateful to have Kates help. Normally Hunt was detached, focus on the mission, but it was so much harder when his family was in danger. That's why he never settled down, he stayed out of Rick's life to protect him_. A fat load of good that did._ He thought bitterly.

"We're here"

Kate studied the building before she stepped out of the Tahoe. It was a nondescript tan brick building. A few small shrubs were planted by the entryway. The name F.C.I Ray Brook was in large letters above the entrance. The chain-link fence with razor wire offset the attempt to lighten the place up.

Hunt took a suit jacket out of the back seat. He picked up a briefcase and put on a pair of glasses. Kate observed but didn't comment.

The pair headed to the entrance.

Once inside Kate read the visiting hour sign Sun-8:30am -3:00pm Sat-8:30am-3:00pm.

It was neither, Saturday or Sunday, it was Thursday. Kate wondered what plan Hunt had to allow them to get inside to question Barbozza.

"Good morning," Hunt said to the guard behind the glass wall. "I'm Henry James, and this is my assistant Myra Jones. Hunt slid two photo ID's into the tray that was slid out.

The guard picked up the ID's.

"We are here to see Mickey Barbozza." Hunt persona was interesting. His nonchalant attitude was far different then Kate witnessed to date.

"One moment please." The guard said.

The guard pulled up the attorney list for Mickey Barbozza. He checked the list. After finding the names of James and Jones he checked the photo ID's. They matched the persons standing in front of him, so he slid the Id's back and added a visitor pass.

"Clip the ID's to your lapel, a guard will take you to the attorney's conference room."

Hunt politely thanked the guard as he handed Kate her visitor ID.

A buzzer sounded and the pair went through the first gate.

A guard named Reynolds was to be their escort. Kate smiled and nodded her head. "Hey, you look familiar" he pointed at Kate/Jones

Kate lowered her head. Hunt/James spoke up and said "she gets that a lot." Hunt/James smiled at Kate "They say she is a dead ringer for some cop in NY."

The guard nodded. He was feeling proud of himself for noticing.

Reynolds inserted the key into the first gate. His sleeve rose up as he turned the lock.

Kate froze.

Hunt noticed the change in Kate right away.

Kate/Jones spoke, "t-that's a nice watch."

Reynolds suddenly acted nervous. He fumbled retrieving the key from the lock.

Hunt studied Reynolds.

"I gave a watch just like that one to my fiancé. It's funny, the jeweler assured me it was one of a kind. I even engraved the back, R.C from K.B always. It was my wedding gift to him. Where did you get yours?"

Reynolds started shaking, "I-I it was a gift from a friend."

Hunt realized where Kate was going. "Would the friend be Mickey Barbozza?"

The guard was sweating. "I-please, I will lose my job I have a family!"

Kate tone was menacing. "Give me the watch."

Reynolds hands were shaking so much he had difficultly trying to get the watch off. He acted like it was burning his wrist.

"Don't say a word to anyone, do you understand?" Hunt's voice was cold. The cherry Henry James was gone. "Take us to Barbozza."

The guard nodded. "I-he gave me-"Hunt put his hand up, and shook his head no.

The guard stopped talking. He handed the watch to Kate, she turned it over and her eyes focused on one word _always_. She clutched the watch to her chest.


	11. Chapter:11 The hunt

Chapter: 11

* * *

Barbozza was led into the attorney/client room. The guard led Barbozza into the room, and then removed his hand cuffs. The former gun-for-hire rubbed his wrists where the cuffs chaffed his skin. He wasn't expecting to see Kate Beckett sitting in the chair, and another man who looked very familiar.

"Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He smiled eerily at Kate.

Barbozza wanted to ask Kate if she too was suffering, just like his dear wife Francis. He hoped the detective begged for information on her lost writer. He was going to enjoy this; one didn't have an opportunity for entertainment in prison. Most of the inmates were morons, it's no wonder they were caught.

Hunt interrupted Barbozza internal gloating, "You are going to tell me where my son is." His voice was menacing.

Barbozza smiled, _that's why he looks familiar_. Barbozza could see the resemblance now.

"Now, why would I know where Richard Castle is?"

"Cut the crap Barbozza, we know you gave Rick's watch to the guard."

Barbozza didn't flinch.

Hunt pulled out a small recorder and pressed play. A young girl's voice pleaded for her daddy to help her.

Kate watched as Barbosa's face turned white.

"What have you done with Emily?" his voice was barley a whisper.

"She is fine, for now. If you tell me where my son is I will release her unharmed, if you want to play games, I will sell her, young girls like her are in high demand. Then I will eliminate every one in your family, and you can live with the fact that you could have stopped their deaths." Hunts tone chilled Kate to the bone. She knew he wasn't making idle threats. He meant every word.

"What's it to be Barbozza?"

"I-I don't know where he is."

"Wrong answer." Hunt dialed a number on his cell, "take the girl-"

"Wait, I-I can find out where they took him." Barbozza was shaking.

Hunt held the phone away from his face, "I'll call you back."

"I must-I need to make a call, please?"

"The deal is only good if my son is found alive, if not, it's over, and I will execute your entire family." Hunt pulled out a sheet. It had every Barbozza family member listed along with their standard routines, everything from dentist appointments to their class schedules. When they slept, where they went for entertainment. Every detail of their lives.

Barbozza was so rattled it took him three tries to dial the number. It rang and rang and then went to voice mail. Hunt had put the phone on speaker before he'd given it to Barbozza.

His team already captured the number; they already had the name of the phone's owner, Carlos Ruiz.

He was a known associate of Barbozza. The FBI had been tracking him for over a year building a case against him. His accomplices were Jimmy the wire, and two-finger Malone.

Hunt knew his team would track the thugs down. He was confident he could extract the information from the trio once he had them in his grasp.

Hunt stood.

"No, wait I-I will call again." Barbozza was begging. "It was the serial killer Jerry Tyson that brought him to me." His blurted out, right now he would do anything to save his family. He could tell by the cold empty vacant look in Hunt's eyes he meant what he said.

Hunt leaned over Barbozza," you'd better pray that I find my son alive, because I'm a man of my word."

With the latest promise to Barbozza, Hunt motioned to Kate it was time to leave.

Kate stood with uncertainty. She blindly followed, she'd placed all of her hope of finding Rick into Hunts hands. She wondered briefly if she'd made the right choice. It was too late to back out now, and they had the first real lead. At this point she didn't care what it took to find Rick. She believed in her heart Hunt would not hurt the girl, _would he_?

Hunt did not speak until the pair was seated in the Tahoe. "My team has the number for Carlos Ruiz, right now they are getting known associates, and they will call as soon as they have the data. We don't need Barbozza any more. He gave the order, and his cronies carried it out. We will pick up Ruiz, Jimmy the wire and two fingers Malone. I have a place where we won't be disturbed, I only need one of them to crack" Hunt paused, "Kate what I'm about to do-if you would rather not be a part of it, I understand."

Kate nodded, she understood what he was saying: she was a police officer sworn to uphold the law. It was possible if she didn't stop Hunt she was an accomplice, she could lose her badge or worse.

"I'm in this to the end." Kate frowned, "Barbozza said Tyson brought Rick to him. One of the tips I received from the hotline was that Tyson handed over Rick to three men on Alcatraz Island. I-I didn't believe it at the time, but now I wonder if the informant was correct?"

Hunt nodded, and started the engine. He wanted Kate to make the choice for herself if she wanted to put her career on the line, he didn't question her decision.

The only thing on his mind right now was finding his son. He'd been gone too long. Hunt was only 50% sure he was still alive.

* * *

Rick had given up. He didn't think he could go on, he'd never been one to give up on anything, but he didn't see a way he was every getting off this boat. Nights were the hardest, being in the dark alone. The images of his family haunted him. He had visions of Kate's hair sweeping this chest as she leaned over him in bed, and she smelled like cherries. His daughter rushing to him excited as she shared her day. His mother's grand entrances every time she walked in to the room, the images flooded his writers brain, if only he could write. Every time he tried he would stare at the blank page until his eyes were bleary, the words would not come. The agony of being separated from his family was too much to bear.

He hadn't seen a boat, plane, or any sign of another human being, the isolation was slowly killing him. He'd read the note from Barbozza over a hundred times. The torturer of the words outweighed for his need for human contact.

* * *

Kate didn't even here Hunt's phone ring, she was lost in her own thoughts when he began talking. His conversation was clipped. When he stopped talking Kate waited nervously for the information that he'd just been given.

"The team has Ruiz and Jimmy, they are tracking Malone. The Intel shows he is in the Florida Keys." Hunt gaged Kate's reaction, she was hopeful and apprehensive at the same time. "Don't worry we are getting closer to finding Rick."

Kate nodded, "do you think he is still alive?"

Hunt measured his response before he spoke, "I think Barbozza's intent was to make Rick suffer, I don't think he wanted to kill him." What Hunt didn't say is he didn't know how well Rick would manage without his friends and family around. Unlike him Rick needed people.

Hunt's job required he be unattached, that didn't mean he didn't have regrets. When he found out he was a father, he wanted to shuck his career and raise his son. He knew the people he'd crossed would never allow that to happen, so he stayed away. His role as a father was to watch from a distance. He helped when he could. Hunt was furious when his granddaughter Alexis was taken because of him, and now his son went missing. Hunt blamed himself. He was proud of his child and granddaughter. He'd been impressed with the way Alexis handled herself through the abduction. She was a smart young lady, and If anything happened to Rick…  
.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter has torture, if that is a trigger please skip this chapter

Thanks for reading

* * *

Hunt shut off the engine of the Tahoe, just as Kate unbuckled her seatbelt. She wanted to free herself from her restraint of movement. Her first priority was too quickly and quietly observed her surroundings. Her years of police training taught her never to take anything for granted.

The old abandoned warehouse was nondescript, it just looked abandoned. There wasn't any feature that stood out. The windows were boarded and bolted shut. If anyone came to the area to make a quick score, or seek shelter they would be sorely disappointed. Kate pulled her glock out of her holster and checked the magazine, she knew it was loaded but she wanted to check it again. She slid out of the Tahoe and joined Hunt. Kate noticed he too was prepared.

Hunt handed Kate a full body armor suit, which she noticed was in her size. He himself changed into the same gear. While the pair were changing, Hunt showed Kate where the spare magazines were located in the armor. He wasn't taking any chances with Kate's safety. Before the day was over they were going to find Rick, and although Hunt didn't know for sure if he was alive, he was going to make damn sure Kate was.

Hunt had his gun in hand. Kate watched as he swept the entire area, searching any and every area where a person might get the drop on the pair. Kate followed his lead and pulled her weapon.

The armor didn't limit her movements like her police vest did. Kate knew she was wearing top of the line equipment. Hunt was looking out for her, and she knew if anyone could get the information out of the mobsters Hunt could. Kate was too close, this was just too personal she didn't thing she could remain objective. She knew she need to keep her head in the game.

"Are you ready?"

Kate nodded.

"Let's go."

Hunt pushed the button on his head set, and spoke in code to his team. There reply was also coded. Hunt turned to Kate and relayed the information. They have Ruiz, and Jimmy inside. Malone is en route.

The fear Kate felt was overtaken by her excitement to _finally_ find Rick. She was prepared to do whatever it took to find Rick. She knew when she walked through the door there would be no going back. She'd reached the turning point. Hunt gave her the chance to stand down, she knew he was capable of extracting information, she'd seen what he'd done at the farm. His was always one step closer than she was. In the end it was father and son who brought Alexis home. She shook her head firmly and said "I'm coming."

Hunt nodded, he understood her need to see this thing play out, he holstered his Glock and unlocked the door.

The two hooded men were the only thing Kate saw when she stepped through the door. The men were tied to a chair. A spot light shown in a two foot area around the men. At first Kate didn't see anyone else until her eyes adjusted to the darken warehouse.

Hunt didn't waste any time.

He stripped off the hood of Ruiz and Jimmy. The pair blinked their eyes rapidly to shield from the harsh glare of the spotlight. Their hands were bound behind their backs, and their legs were tied snugly against the legs of the chair they were sitting on.

"Barbozza already gave you up, we know you took Richard Castle. What you are going to tell me is _where _you took him." Hunts tone gave Kate the chills. His words were measured and delivered to the two captive men in a way that left no doubt Hunt meant business.

"The only choice you have right now is too tell me right now, or if you would rather, I will torture the information out of you."

The desperate men cut their eyes around the room. They saw no escape.

Hunt didn't wait long, he picked up a wire garrote. "Jimmy, I hear this is your favorite way to kill. Hunt moved so quickly Kate didn't see him snap off Jimmy's finger until it fell and rolled to a stop at her feet. Hunts assistant step in and cauterized the wound with a propane torch.

The smell of burnt flesh assaulted Kate's nose, and the screams of Jimmy the wire were echoing off the walls of the abandon warehouse. Word on the street was Jimmy lost the tip of his pinky finger when he caught it in his garrote while strangling a client. He didn't even notice he'd done it until after the deed was done, and after the adrenaline rush was over, now his entire pinky finger was gone.

Hunt's voice rose above the screaming, "Ruiz I hear you like to use a .22. Three pops to the head." An assistant handed Hunt a 22 pistol. He pushed the barrel into the back of Ruiz's head.

"Wait!" Ruiz screamed. "I'll tell you where we left him."

Hunt walked around to face Ruiz he still had the 22 Ruger pointed at his head.

"Please, don't shoot." Begged Ruiz

"Stop wasting my time," Hunt said coldly

"Okay, okay…We took him-we took him. We put him on a boat." Ruiz cried

"Where?" shouted Hunt

"Off that-that prison we took him to a boat."

"Stop blubbering and tell me WHERE!"

"Too-too…a boat we-took him to a boat that Barbozza set up. Malone has the map, _please_ he screamed, I don't know anymore."

Hunt spoke into his radio to his team. Three men were sent to gather Malone's family members.

They were going to use them to convince Malone to give up the INTEL.

Malone was on a private plane with four of Hunts men. They were en route to the United States. It didn't take much to get him to break, when he saw the team in his home with his wife and kids tied and gagged, he gave up the location of the map where they'd taken the writer.

Hunt's team found the map that Malone hid. Malone didn't follow Barbozza orders completely. He was supposed to destroy the map after leaving the writer, but he'd saved it, just in case something like what just happened, happened.

The team released the Malone family unharmed, after they held the map in hand. They headed to meet up with Hunt and the other members of the team.

Hunt radioed the team with the coast guard, they were to wait until Hunt and Kate met them. Hunt knew Kate needed to see Castle, even if he hadn't make it, she would need the closure, but he prayed that his son was still alive.

Ruiz and Jimmy were freed from their chairs and taken with the team. Hunt and Kate rode in the Tahoe, and the other members of the team took a van that Kate never knew was there.

Kate hadn't spoken a word during the entire ordeal, Hunt purposely kept her out of the interrogation, he and his team would swear in court if necessary, Kate was never there.

Kate rode with Hunt to the marina, she could barely breathe. For the first time in months she would see Rick, she too prayed for his safety. Kate closed her eyes, she believed with all of her heart that he was still alive, she couldn't explain how she knew she could just feel him.

The Coast Guard Captain insisted she wear a life jacket, Kate nodded and complied.

Hunt gave the latitude and longitude coordinates to the Captain and they were off. The Captain was a friend Bill West, he'd worked with the team on many missions, until he met a woman. He retired from the life and settled down in California with his wife and kids. This mission was off the books. The entire crew was his former team mates. Most of them envied Captain West and his quiet life with his family, including Hunt.

The ride to the boat would take three hours. The Captain's home port was Alameda California. His boat was a High Endurance Cutter she was 378 feet in length. Bill was an expert with boats, he'd guided the team to safety numerous times. Right now he was taking into account the tide and the wind current in order to plot the route the boat was most likely to have traveled. He was plotting a course to the most likely position of the boat now. Hunt had given the coordinates to another of the team's active members, and he was searching by air.

Hunt knew they would find the boat, his only fear was _what _they would find on the boat. He would keep his promise to Barbozza. He would kill every male associate of his. He didn't kill women and children. Emily was returned to her mother shaken but unharmed, with her stuffed pet bunny 'Bitsy' clutched in her tiny fingers.

Hunt had killed women, but they were soldiers who were trying to kill him. Waiting was the worst. Hunt had seen too many things in his career. His mind was spinning of possible scenarios for his son, and none of them were good. It had been too long. He cursed himself for not knowing. He watched Kate, she was quiet, too quiet. He worried about her. She had been through so much losing her mother, and being the target of Bracken's henchmen. She was the best thing that ever happened to his son. Rick lit up when he talked about her in Paris.

Hunt enjoyed the short time he spent with Rick. He was so proud of him. He was a _good _man, and a _great_ father, both of which Hunt felt he was not. For a short period he felt like a _real _father. He would never forget the experience. He would not allow himself to wallow in regrets. He needed to find his Son.

The flurry of activity brought Kate out of her stupor.

Captain West received a radio commutation from Hank, who was in the plane. He turned to Kate who was now standing beside him on the bridge. "Hank found the boat." The Captain made a small course correction to intersect with the boat.

Kate's heart was pounding in her chest, she finally managed to ask "did he see anyone?"

"No sign of life," Hank quickly added "but Rick could be below deck."

Kate nodded, "thank you, Captain West."

"Jim, please call me Jim, and you're most welcome"

* * *

Rick heard the sound of a plane, but this time he didn't rush onto the deck. This wasn't the first time he'd heard a plane and ran topside only to be disappointed once again. He'd sworn he heard boats and even people talking before. This time he wasn't going to bother. He whispered "Kate" into his pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Kate closed her eyes and whispered to Rick "hold on babe I'm coming,"


	13. Chapter 13: The rescue

The boat

* * *

Kate could hardly sit still. Every minute was she waited was torture, to her it seemed as if time was standing still. She willed the Coast Guard Cutter to slice through the ocean quicker, she needed to get to him.

It had been almost four months since she'd seen his beautiful face, Kate knew she loved him, but she'd realized just how much the moment he was taken from her.

The couple whispered their secrets to one another, they shared _everything_. They didn't even have to speak to communicate with one another. It drove the boys crazy. Ryan noticed how the two were in sync, even before Kate did.

Rick was much more than her partner, he was her life, and Kate was so grateful that Hunt came to help her get her soul mate back.

The Captain spotted the boat first. He throttled back the engines and expertly guided the cutter toward the small craft.

When Hunt did not see his son on deck, fear gripped his heart. He knew what he must do.

Kate felt when Hunt gripped her arm and spoke to her. "Kate I promise you will be the first one to speak to Rick, but I need you to stay back, just until I clear the boat." Hunt saw the confused and determined look on Kate's face. "I promised my son to keep you safe."

Kate was about to ask him how, and when he spoke to Rick. Hunt saw her hesitation, "He didn't _hear_ me make the promise, but I promised him, and I fully intend on keeping my word."

Hunt studied Kate's troubled green eyes. "Please?"

_Please_ was the last thing Kate expected to come out of Hunts mouth, she reluctanly agreed but she made sure Hunt knew her heart "I speak to him first."

Hunt confirmed "Yes, I only want to make sure we don't encounter any surprises left by Barbozza's men."

Hunt and two of his men climbed aboard the boat. Their black outfits made the men disappear into the moonless, blackened night sky.

Kate felt so helpless, she knew how Rick must have felt when she'd ask him in the past to stay behind and let her and Espo and Ryan take the lead. The fiery detective was not used to staying on the sidelines.

She chewed her nails as she waited. Kate thought _to hell with it,_ she was about to board the boat when Hunt and his men returned to the Cutter.

Hunt did not expect an ambush, but he didn't know if he'd find Rick alive or dead. He wanted to prepare the body for Kate if his worst fear was confirmed. He didn't want Kate to walk in on a horrible sight. He would have prepared his sons body to make it look as if he died peacefully. He was prepared to do that for Kate and Rick. He believed that's what his son would have wanted.

Hunt's team moved silently through the small craft. Everything seemed to be in order. They had to walk single file. Hunt took the lead. They moved quickly. Hunt stood at the end of Rick's bunk. He son was sleeping peacefully. Hunt had never felt more grateful than he did at this moment. He wanted to stay longer, but he promised Kate. Hunt gave the signal for the men to retreat. They backed away and turned around when they reached the galley. The team left no footprint. It was as if they were never there.

Hunt quickly climbed aboard the cutter. He knew Kate was anxiously waiting for a reunion with Rick, and he was more than pleased to deliver the news.

Hunt quickly moved toward Kate. "Rick is alive, and he is sleeping." Hunt gave the lay out of the boat to Kate. He handed her a flashlight to guide her way to her beloved.

Kate's hands were shaking so much she almost dropped the light. She had made two steps towards the small boat when she stopped and turned to face the man who brought her here. "Thank you"

Hunts eyes crinkled just as Rick's did when he was happy, "You're welcome."

Hunt's men helped Kate onto the small boat. The waves were rocking the small boat making it easy for one to slip. When Kate was securely onto the boat the men disappeared and left Kate alone to reunite with her lost love.

Kate carefully made her way through the galley, she cautiously walked toward Rick. Her light shown over the entire cabin, she was appalled by the cramped quarters. _So this is where he'd been held the whole time_, the sight made her stomach turn.

Kate was standing at the foot of the bunk where Rick lye sleeping. She stood and watched as the missing groom's broad chest rose and fell with each breath. She needed to touch him, as she leaned over him her her hair swept across Rick's bare chest.

"Umm- Kate you smell like cherries." Rick reached for her and folded her into his large muscled embrace.

Kate couldn't speak; it felt so good to be back in his arms. She just wanted to savor the warmth and gentleness of his embrace. It had been so long. She began to weep, they were happy and grateful tears.

Something was off. Rick began to slowly wake, his subconscious was fighting, because he didn't want to wake up. For the first time in months he could actually _feel _Kate in this dream. He dreamt of her every night, but tonight was special, and the lonely writer didn't want it to end.

Begrudgeingly Rick opened his eyes. He knew instantly it _was _her. _His _Kate. the real life Kate was lying in his arms and he wasn't dreaming. He pulled her closer.

The lovers held tightly on to one another and sobbed. Of all the tears spilled since their separation, this time they were happy tears.

Rick tilted his head to find Kates lips. In his kiss; Kate felt the promise of a lifetime together. He didn't know _how or why_, he just knew she was here, and _right now_ that was all that mattered. He was never letting her go.

"Babe" The sound of Kate's teary beautiful voice affected him to the core.

"Kate, you have no idea," Rick took in a deep breath, "oh, how I've missed you." He buried his face in her hair. He'd so missed this.

Kate was affected by the sound of his voice too, until now she only heard him in her dreams.

"We have to go, babe."

"Go, go where?" Rick was suddenly confused.

Kate smile lit up her face as she said "Home."

Rick like the sound of that. He sat up and helped Kate get out of the tiny cabin bed. He led her through the galley, and to the ladder that led topside. He didn't need a light; he knew every inch of this stinking boat all too well. Kate left her flashlight on the bunk. She held onto Rick with both hands, he was everything she needed.

When Kate and Rick reached the deck, cheers abounded from the Coast Guard Cutter.

While the pair were settled onto the Cutter,Hunt went back aboard the small boat and retrieved the letters. He also gathered some of Rick's clothes. The note Barbozza had written and the one his son had written to Kate. Everything else he left on board. He didn't think his son wanted anything else

Rick was told later he was standing topside with Kate in his arms in his boxers. He was told it was his dad who went back and retrieved his clothes from the boat that held him captive. Rick was never setting foot on the stinking boat again. He never let go of Kate while he was escorted to the Cutter.

Rick never looked back, as the cutter moved away from the boat and headed back to the harbor. He was looking at Kate. He was so grateful that he was able to hold her again. If he was dreaming, he prayed to never wake up.

Hunt wrapped a blanket around his son and Kate. He turned and was about to walk away when he heard the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"Dad?"

Hunt turned and smiled at his son.

"How did you find me?"

"How about we go below and have a cup of coffee, we can talk about it then if you'd like."

Rick nodded, the only time he let go of Kate was for a brief moment when he hugged his dad.

"Thank you, dad"

Hunt could only nod, he was too choked up to say anything at the moment.

He cleared his throat before he spoke "you might want to put these on." Hunt handed his son a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Hunt had never been so grateful to have found his son alive. He made a mental note to personally thank every member of the team for all of their hard work. They worked around the clock to help him and Kate find Richard.

Kate helped Rick dress, the two were giddy with excitement, and they couldn't stop touching one another. After a while, the pair managed to get Rick dressed. They tried to contain themselves because they knew they were not alone.

The trio sat around the round table in the galley. Rick noticed right away that the space was way bigger than the small quarters he was forced to live in. Hunt handed the letters to his son. Rick stared at the linen infused note Barbozza tormented him with, but now it was just a piece of paper. He handed the note to Kate.

"I think a couple of red-heads would like to hear from you about now." Hunt handed over a SAT phone. Rick dialed the number to the loft.

….ring….ring "Hello?"

"Pumpkin"

"Dad! Dad where are you? Are you alright? Where is Kate?"

Rick bit his knuckle, he didn't want to cry. "I'm with Kate, and we are on a boat on our way home."

Martha overhead and took the phone from Alexis

"Richard?"

Rick smiled, "Hello mother."

"Darling are you alright?"

Rick kissed the top of Kate's head. She was reading the letter from Barbozza. "I'm fine."

"When will you be home?"

Hunt could hear the diva's voice loud and clear, he motioned for Rick to hand him the phone.

"Hello Martha, this is Jackson Hunt."

"Oh! Hello- was it you that found my son?"

"Actually it was Kate and my team who found him. We are about to reach port in California, I have a plane on standby to take Richard and Kate to New York."

Kate lowered the note and whispered to Rick, "Barbozza lied to you; he left you in the Pacific not the Atlantic.

Right now Rick didn't care where he was, as long as he was with Kate.

The trio sat at the small table, and sipped their coffee. Rick had been without the dark tantalizing brew for months. He couldn't stand it any longer. He reached over and slid Kate onto his lap, and then he reached for his mug of coffee.

Rick sat and listened as Hunt and Kate retold the tale of how they'd found him.

To Rick the story made sense. He could see how the two evil forces aligned to keep the couple apart. He was free; Barbozza didn't hold any power over him now, and with the kidnapping charges added to his sentence, it was highly unlikely he'd ever get out of prison.

Richard Castle was a happy man. The darkness left him as soon as he'd awaken, and discovered to the love of his life was in his arms.


End file.
